total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:King Flurry51/Episode 3 TDVVT
''“Very well. Since you keep to stomp on my vindictive side, I have something to entertain you scumb.e.m. and the others.." “So she cut your (hem-hem) for that?” Minun asked to Beheeyem arching a brow for the shock “Hsssh, to be honest you deserved this: you provoke people too much.” “Whatever..” shrugged the other. The Laser Latias Leviathans were for the second time in the Vip Class: the mood was high and everyone was enjoying the relax and the comforts. Castform was having an artificial sunbath in her Sun Form along with Drifloon, Plusle was chitchatting with Lampent who was listening to spooky tunes with her metai-pod, Metang was absent somewhere else, Porygon 2 was having his journal update, and Hot Rotom “Good Morning, ah! Who wants to have a hot breakfast? Momma prepared cookies with a special quirky recipe.” baked personally the breakfast, offering to everyone with a wide grin and an high pitched voice, also the eyelashes were notably fluent. “Ehm, thanks, Lester, I try one...crunk” Minun picked one and gave a bite, immediately feeling his tounge like on fire, the cheeks reddened in flames, he spat out screaming “This is molten lava!” soon imitated by the others, Lester laughed “Quite close. I put red pepper, Melos Berry, paprika, flavour and sugar. There’s nothing better to start like dynamos a new morning than a blast of spice, spice, spicy spice spiceness, ah!*EPIC POSE*” Minun drank an entire bottle of water to restore his sense of the taste, tried to reply something but resigned to get over this. Lester stopped to posses the baker and returned to his “normal” form, then lurked to the V-Room with a snigger upon the face “Lex, what are you doing, now?” asked the male twin “By the way what do you think Victini hides beyond this door? I’m crazily curious to discover. ''This is a mystery Lookester will solve…” Rotom took the control of a broken table lamp, lowering the doom like an hat as an investigator, and approached more and more. “Lester, Victini forbidded us to cross that door, don’t do that..” warned Minun, but unworthy. “Since he has a twisted mind you should try some reverse psychology to convince him.” Beheeyem suggested sneering. “Otherwise enjoy with me the upcoming show of Vex'ctini that vapours him with a Generator V.” The plasma ghost was about to reach the lock but a sudden veer of the plane threw him away that he finished inside the Mp3 of Lampent, the airplane landed. Minun phewed yet Lester said solemnly “One day I’ll solve the mystery of that room. By the way, am I an I-pod, now? Quiiirky funny, let’s play some ELECTRO MUSIC. ZAM!” and jolted a brand in the ears of Lampent. “And when I say electro music, I mean totally.” On the top of the plane ( Tail of Losers) there were the Jigglers. Squirtle stood up first, wearing the shades to protect from the bright light “Wew, gang, looks like we’re arrived.” “Finally” said Oshawott, attached to her seat like a clamp to a rock, Piplup was carrying the teapot in the beak meanwhile Chimecho sipped a cup in total tranquillity. Bagon was terrified “I-I’m the only one who noticed that radio tower in front of us before the last veer?” Lucario hopped down the plane do not saying a word, same did Ninjask by flying, instead Swellow flew up in the sky to do some show. Bagon looked at him in envy. '// Confessional // “I still can’t believe I was safe last time after what I did” he said with a frown “But I learned the lesson, take the easy way is not the way to reach my dream. Besides, I can’t hide the fact I envy Swellow and the others like him so terrible. It’s time to act.” “Attention, please: I dedicate this to the ladies” Swellow stretched his wings and flew fastly high and high to the stratosphere, here in a ocean of clouds he dove down and looped between the females contestants making them to squeal before to return in the air, only Aurorus, Chimecho, Lampent, and Seviper didn’t react at the performance, some males murmured words like “Swellshow Off” “Birdbrawn” or “Swellhead”. Bagon and Squirtle instead discussed: “Don’t you think it’s time to ask him that?” “That what?” dumbfounded the turtle. “C’mon, Squirt, strive to keep focused. I refer that he promised to help us to fly and be smug like him!” Bagon exclaimed, giving another look to the sky with annoyance, “He has being done nothing so far.” “Uhm..you’re right. I’d like to be as popular so much. Ok, let’s talk with him, maaan.” The two buddies fisted each other and waited for Swellow to land again. After many evolutions the swallow went on the ground “At the end my swellowsome special: tan cream, thank” slicked all the feathers with the lucid oil and was interrupted “Hey, Swell, need to talk a minute: what ab-“ “Not now, the chicks can’t wait anymore to see this next move. Wooosh!” he took off up up away and veered in mid air with sun straight behind him: in this way the whole body of the swallow shimmered like a diamond, astonishing all the watchers. “He’s *wonderful*.” Commented Drifloon, Oshawott and Piplup in awe. “Hey, I can do the same, take a peep, peeple! Girls in especially.” Squirtle covered himself in grease and started to buff but slipped miserably, getting laughed at “Maybe I need more practice, ouch.” Bagon helped him “Come on, I help you to stand on your dignity” but the grease poured by Squirtle was too much that he slipped, too. “AHAHAHAHAHAH!” “''Bro, what a poor figure we’re doing here..” whispered Squirtle blushing, Lucario and Ninjask lifted them up “Sgrunt, why don’t you stop act like idiots? You just harass yourself in this way. Boasting isn’t what make you men.” After he said this, Lucario grumbled quickly walking away “Besides, who cares? I’ve not to waste my time on you kidz.” “Lucario..did you just give us an advice?” “No, I didn’t and if I did '''you don’t have to thank me'.” // Confessional // Squirtle reflected “What did he mean by that phrase?” scratched the back of the head and continued “Doesn’t matter, me and my buddy need redemption with the next challenge. Time to put our cards on the deck and show we’re tough as turtles..dragons..both!” stayed “Is there a middle way between a turtle and a dragon?” “Anyway, we should focus on something important.” Piplup stepped forward “Vivillon left last time leaving the team without a guide: I candidate myself to be the new leader. I’m competent, organized, tidy, clever, and…” “A penguin, no?” she glared at Squirtle’s question “Just asking to be sure.” “Yes, thanks of all my qualities I’ll guide the Jigglers U.U and many things are going to change in this team, oh oh oh.” “Piplup is so annoying that I can’t even stand the idea to mimick her. Yesterday, she didn’t stop a second to give commands for the photos” groaned Swalot in the vent. “Why Piplup and NOT ME? GRRRR.” Oshawott gnashed her teeth. “BECAUSE YOU COWARD DIDN’T EVEN STAND UP. Shut up, Mayko!” “How are you today?” “Fine, you?” “Fine. So….” Tropius tried to talk with Aurorus, but she showed a cold attitude and the speech dimmed inside his throat. Meanwhile Vanillite was desperately looking for a way to return in the grace of Gorebyss: “Darn, she has provided the flakes by herself this morning, she must be really offended with me to do such a thing! Fresh her water more with the ice? Create an ice statue in her honour? Or..” “Why don’t you simply let her alone?” suggested Dunsparce “Uh? Who speak..you! You and that other little maggot have the responsibility of this.” Vanillite angrily pointed at Anorith chitchatting with the tropical eel swimming in her bowl “But, ahahah, hell no I’m going to tolerate this. I’ll come back to be her favorite and then she’ll become my princess, screw you and screw him! You can try to convince me all the times you want but I won’t fall in your trap.” “B-But, I just wanted to give an advice..” “Go away!” the land snake dodged an ice beam and escaped undrground for the fear. He merged few metres after under Tropius who reassured “Ignore the psycho ice cream, it’s better. I prefered to stick with Vileplume as leader. He doesn’t care for the game neither anything that isn’t Gorebyss.” “A-as you do with Aurorus? G-Gasp, sorry, I should have not said that!” Dunsparce quivered in ashame, but Tropius didn’t hold a grudge “Don’t worry, you’re right, afterall.” “Eh? Ehm, if you whisper to me from that height I can’t hear you, if I dare to point out.” “Nevermind, it was nothing important.” “Ok..oh, I have some ice on a wing.” Sylveon rushed to check “Really? Ok, stay here. I’m going to bring some hot water, antifreeze and a termometer, too. Better prevent a possible flu.” “B-But I can just blow it away…sigh.” “Ah, I had an idea” Vanillite bought a blue apricorn juice and offered it to Gorebyss “Here for you, princess, a sweet fresh juice I hope you will appreciate as a gift for your hoped mercy on me. Enjoy it.” Ended doing a bow. Gorebyss dissimulated indifference yet eventually sipped “Surp, acceptable…tasty…” “Please, feel the dry note of the blue apricorn, mixed with the freshness of the vanilla I personally added. Isn’t a symphony of pleasures?” Vanillite talked like a sommèlier all the time until she finished. “Let’s say you’re half forgiven. Keep on and you’ll be totally, maybe” she fanned a fin ending with a wink, then retired in her shell. Vanillite cheered, Anorith frowned whispering to Seviper “''Remember: I won’t help the S3 until he isn’t out.” the snake crawled over him showing her fangs “''Sssure, I know. But give me an order again in the future and the S3 will be two in a slash of few secondssss.” “Where’s Victini by the way?” asked Rotom randomly. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" “Dale a mu cuerpo alegria Macarones ''Que mu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena ''Dale a mu cuerpo alegria, Macarones ''Hey Macarones! ''Macarones tiene un novio que se llama ''Que se llama de apellido Victinino, ''Que en la jura de victoria el muchacho ''Se metio con dos legendidos amigos ''HEY MACARONES!” “Knock, knock. Victini, yaawn?” Victini stopped to dance immediately. He was dressing on a coronet of macarones and a skirt made of tropical flowers, two maracas in the paws, the stereo going on the background with the original rythm of Macarena, blushed hard but thankfully the door was locked. “Ahem, what’s up, Ji?” asked lighting off the music and undressing all the exotic stuff. “Roonf..they are..waiting..for you for..zzz..you know, the hosting.” “Gasp, the plane has already landed? Voles. I need to hurry, vroom!” returned a minute inside the room “Soon after another..mmmh…macarone. Quick!” """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" Victini reached vehemently the Pokèathlon Dome, starting to speak “Welcome to the Pokèathlon Dome: venue of the olympiads of Pokèworld! Here the best (and worst) athletes of Jotho ventures their virtues and vibes for the victory, showing to be very winners that vow their public all their values, veering versus many obstacles. Ah..sniiif..can you smell the unique essence of the victory? Besides mine, I mean.” “The most I can smell is sweat.” “Shut up, Beheeyem. Before to introduce you the challenge, or better use plural, challenges, I want to tell you that I partecipated five times to these competitions. One for each type of course: Speed, Power, Skill, Stamina, Jump.” “Did you win any badge actually?” asked the alien unimpressed. “I won them ALL, vex-traterrestrial. If you want to check..” Victini floated in front of the hall of fame where golden pictures of him verged on the walls of each category. “Wow” Bagon jaw dropped. “I didn’t expect Victini to be such a champion to be honest, instead, jigs, how many trophies!” Victini V-signed “Hope this will be an inspiration for you to do your best, because I subscribed you all at the Pokèathlon edition of today. That’s how it works: there are five different course each one with three challenges to do. Three pokèmon for team take part in them, they gain high scores whenever they win placing in the first places, and at the end the total of points accumulated in 3 sports will make only one team to win the trophy. Besides, there can be also given special prizes and points to the pokèmon that distinguish from the mass in a way or another, you’ll see that there can be also a special prize for the goofiness and another for the least class performer.” “Oh, so this is how you reached the peak all the times, right?” Beheeyem spoke again with all his vitriolic sarcasm. But this time he went too far. Victini’s body glew in flames for the rage, everyone stepped back. “Very well. Since you keep to stomp on my vindictive side, I have something to entertain you scumb.e.m. and the others: I’ll pick the choices for each category unlike I was going to do leaving you organize freely” the whole cast glowered at the cerebral being which stayed motionless but his green eyes widened when the host ended the sentence “Therefore ''I put Beheeyem in all the courses for the Laser Latias Leviathans, laugh now.” “Ahahahah!” Drifloon outbursted “What? I understood everything this time: he said to laugh. Ahahahah, AHAHAHAH!AHAHAHA-PUM!” then bursted literally for the excess of gas inflated. “Happens, can I ask for some help, please?” Minun shook the head “Thanks, Beheeyem, really I’m sarcastic now” Plusle tackled him “Someone here needs a redo of the Positive Song?” In the ventilation conduct Beheeyem panicked “Who tell them I’m totally denied for sports? On my planet habited by a real clever species they abolished them in the prehistory. Heh, I should shut my mouth in this kind of occasions.” Victini sniggered and continued “With no more delays, let’s start the games: the pokèmon I call, get ready. For the Speed Course Anorith, Gorebyss, Vanillite, Bagon, Ninjask, Swellow, Lester, Minun and of course Beheeyem! All get in the locker room to prepare. The others follow me in the tribune. By the way one more thing to do before to start: guess? Spin my wheel!” “Oh, nooo” The wheel stopped after few circles “The V-Waves today will blow in favor of Fight and against Psychic” Victini smirked in the direction of Beheeyem who replied “So unexpected, but probably you forgot that you’re a psychic type, too.” “Uh, yeah..however I don’t have to compete in anything.” “Fair point..sigh” admitted the alien at the end. """""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" “Athletes, enter in the arena, the first challenge is about to begin!” Announced Victini in excitement. Then the selected competitors exited the lockers. Vanillite carried the bowl of Gorebyss with careful, Ninjask and Swellow dashed outside, the latter did obviously an acrobacy to boast, Bagon didn’t resist seeing them and jumped flapping the arms but fell miserably on the ground. However he received a thumb up of Squirtle from the gallery. Needless to say, Beheeyem was the last to get in the arena. He looked already depressed. “L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S!” cheered Plusle aside the arena. “Wait, but I should be together him in the race.” The audience got crazy as Victini appeared on the palk “Here we are, pokèmon, the Speed Course starts now! The first challenge is the classic Hurdles Race: the athletes have to run and jump over this obstacle course all together, but it doesn’t matter if one of them places first, because it’s the total to count. The seconds implied by each pokèmon are added to the complexive scores of the team he/she/it runs for: this means that it’s better to run at the same pace then one being the fastest and the other the slowest slwpoke ever!” spinned “Got it? Ready…Set…Go!” and V-signed. “How is Gorebyss going to run staying in the bowl?” questioned Dunsparce to the companions, Seviper hissed seething in anger “Being carried by her butler as usssual.” Effectively Vanillite was pushing the tank while running back to back with Anorith. Ninjask and Swellow flew over the first hurdle and took the lead, Bagon instead crashed against it heeling over, but stood up soon. Lester dashed to the third place and started to describe: “The hurdle has just started, but we can see already who are the favorites and who are the unfavorites, ah! Ninjask and Swellow are leading the course from the beginning thanks to their fly type advantage, look how differently they approach to each obstacle, as Ninjask boosts and does a dry perfect drift, Swellow prefers to offer more show looping up and down in mid-air and sometimes over the groupies in the tribune before to fly over! Then there’s my turn…woooosh..wooow…spinniiiiing! Ahahah, quirky funny! On the opposite situation there are the three Venturers, Beheeyem and Minun: the last one hasn’t even started yet!” “Plusle, please, let me..go, this is getting ridiculous” Minun was still at the beginning line held by the sister which embraced his leg and refused to let “Nope! We’ve never done something separated. I want to run with you or nothing! Please, please, pleeeease!” The negative twin limped on the free leg trying to race, but tripped immediately “Sissy..c’mon..it’s just a race, groan. Plus, Victini already chose the challengers.” // Vent Confessional // “She’s having another crisis of hers.” Minun explained shrugging in resignment “The problem is that she can’t bear the idea to do something without me or viceversa. Everytime I go somewhere, even at the supermarket, she wants to be with me, reckless, she always in a way or another manages to. Taking the market as an example, once I found her in the cheese store: I had left her home for about 10 minutes.” Sighed. “This is getting stressful to me, but she’s my sister, what can I do?” Plusle next to him purposed with a smile “Retire from the course because you’re not with me?” and squeezed him in an embrace. “Let’s do the cheerleaders together instead!” “By the way” Rotom continued the commentary “Minun is still proceeding faster than Beheeyem. Our alien is running or filming a slow-motion sequence?” “Ahahahah!” “I mean, seriously, the time he jumps the first hurdle Saturn has finished is rotation!” “Ahahah, very funny. Ouch!” Beheeyem was in troubles, habited to levitate than walk, his tiny legs were heavy and weak to run, impossible to jump. Everytime he faceplanted (three times in a row and only three because of the inexistent speed) the public laughed loudly, Victini enjoyed the revenge. Big punishment. With Lester do not stopping a second to entertain with the speaker chronicles and the dignity of Beheeyem flushing down the toilet accident by accident. Porygon 2 examinated the situation with a virtual tab “Considering their currently position there’s the 99% of possibility that they’ll be last placed in this course.” Metang nodded meanwhile Castform screamed in a ghetto slang “Hsk, dat nerd is gonna get we down, I’m tempt’d to burn his allien butts with a sun ray. G’mon! I dated cumulonimbuses faster tha’ you! Whatta sham.” Lampent scrolled her eyes a minute then returned to read. Bagon tackled another hurdle speeding up to the 4th rank: he had renounced to act like Swellow or Ninjask and applied a breaking tactic, running over the obstacles like a tank. “Yeah, dude, this is how we rid off annoyances: show ‘em the attitude!” cheered Squirtle making his sunglasses to shimmer epically. Anorith jumped soon after looking back at the other two: “Hurry up! You should stop to push her and leave her race outside that tank.” “And let her skin to be overexposed to the nude and sharp sand? Running by crawling?? Craze! I can, or better, I must take her to the end in tranquillity, pfui.” Vanillite barely jumped the obstacle, melting down for the sweat “Argh, the water is flooding down! Phew, solved. See?” “Yup..” Anorith roll-eyed “''Gorebyss, why don’t you say anything to him? He keeps restraining you in that golden cage.” Gorebyss giggled “''He’s just striving to receive my full forgive, isn’t adorable?” Vanillite blushed and accelerated. “Alright. I’m going to do something I’ll probably regret, but…it’s time to break that crystal world she’s stuck inside. Klack!” Anorith cut the upcoming hurdle in two halves so when Vanillite reached the spot he jumped one half but got into the other, the bowl slipped off the hands and.. “Fiiii….scrinkle!Ops, my quirk, too early.” “SCRINKLE!” “G-G-G-Gorebyss!!!!” “Ahah, now is the original!” Rotom returned to the run and the commentary “Ooh, what a twist! The precious bowl of Gorebyss is now in a million of pieces: what will be her reaction? SPLAT!” was interrupted crashing against a wall. “@ Let’s discover this soon after a commercial break..@” Lester changed scene reappearing on the screen as Fridge Rotom: “Thirsty? Try a little of Lesterade: the drink of the quirks! Nothing better than a thousand of spices in a single can to give you the charge. Glu-glu-glu…Lesterade make you grow crazyyyy!!! P.S: collateral effect can be brain swap and a ticket for the ghost world, also you maybe develop multiple egos and have the temptation to possess your machines.” “Miss Gorebyss, I’m terribly contrived! I help you immediately and then quick, find a new bowl, bigger than the former, it’s a solemn promise!” Vanillite flailed. Gorebyss splashed and whipped on the ground “What’s this matter?” asked touching the sand in astonishment “It’s land. Never heard about?” replied Anorith with a smile, that disappeared when she panicked “No, it’s the first time I feel this..auch..this is so rough..auch…. my poor fins, I want my tank!” and Vanillite panicked more than her. Seviper snickered in the Confessional “I sssaw everything in detail. Sssplendid move, Anorith: finally that scrawny ssspoiled biss learns how tough is the real life.” Glowered “Asss I did alwaysss.” “VANILLITE, ANORITH, SOMEONE find me a new bowl!!! I can’t swim in this place with this awful ground.” “Maybe I can create a bowl of ice for now…just few minutes, argh, quick, Van, quick, your princess is in danger!” Anorith approached to the tropical fish “Try a minute. I know the first impact is traumatic, but you can learn with practice. I remember perfectly when I exited from the ocean the first time, just hatched from the egg. Trust me.” Gorebyss hesitated yet eventually moved her body, wobbling trying to stay up, ready to front an hurdle “Gorebyss, stop! I did it: here’s your new bowl entirely made of ice. Do you like it?Oh no, it melted.” Gorebyss jumped flipping in mid-air like she usually did in the water but bumped rudely. “AAARGH! Miss!” “She’s fine, let her do some experience.” “Heretical scarab! You’re making her holy figure damaged.” Tropius had enough, longed the neck and whistled “Mind to think at the competition? Only Beheeyem didn’t surpass you three yet.” Minun was running ahead right in that moment, carrying the sister on the back “Go, brother, go, gimme an M an I an N an U an N:MINUN!” they had found a compromise. Anorith got lively and spurred his rival “He’s right, let’s run again quickly.” But the icecream refused “No way, I won’t let my princess in this condition: she needs ice for the wounds and lovable assistance.” Anorith retailed back “I know but if we lose they’ll vote Gorebyss out seeing her failure. What’s better: risk her departure or leave her alone for few minutes?” Vanillite flashed away surpassing Minun and using Ice Wind on Bagon, who skidded against a pile of hurdles, blocking the passage that Minun collided into, too. Anorith was content until he got involved in the same ice attack, arguably “by accident”, cursed. The Blizzard Pokèmon reached the head group, tying with Rotom, who swished all the ice beams zig-zagging randomly..meanwhile they could see the last hurdle at the horizon,it was the tallest and heaviest. Swellow fronted it first, but decided to create suspence for the fans: he wasted time doing some 8-loops and smug antics in the sky. “What the shell is doing? Hey, IDIOT, surpass that damn obstacle!” Piplup scolded Oshawott for her unclassifiable reaction but actually thought the same thing. When finally he decided to return in the arena swelling on his agility Swellow didn’t consider the stream gained in the flight and couldn’t drift properly above the hurdle. “WAM!” “Uuuh, this need a replay!” commented Rotom “Anybody has a VCR I can infest for a second?” Vanillite exploited this distraction to hit the plasma ghost with Ice Wind that reduced his speed, same did with Ninjask, whose wings got covered in ice shards and made him fell down. The body of the insect disappeared revealing to be a Substitute. Infact, Ninjask had already surpassed the giant hurdle and reached the finish line. “Wow, didn’t see that coming. ZAP!” Vanillite distracted getting zapped by a Thunder Wave, a crafty Rotom flew over the top placing second. Vanillite arrived third, then there was the middle group composed by Bagon, Anorith and Minun in this order, Beheeyem ranked last ,panting, yet eventually 7th since Gorebyss and Swellow were classified as never arrived. “Thankfully there’s Lester” said Porygon 2, calculating the time implied by the alien: 4:51:51. The results were soon showed on the display of the dome: 1st Jirachi Jigglers with 380 points, 2nd Victini Venturers with 240, 3rd Latias Leviathans with 125. “Wait, two players of the Jigglers and the Venturers didn’t even place, whaddabout this?” protested Castform overheating her sun head. Victini smiled deviously “Loophole: being never arrived they were both counted 0 seconds unlike the dear Be-''heel''-yem. Vihihih!” '''''''''''''''' Without a second to rest, the athletes were called for the second challenge that mixed Speed and Skill: “The Pennant Capture! This is rather easy to understand. The challengers have to find the flags hidden in the beach and bring them to the line within 120s. Each pokèmon can pick 9 flags at most, therefore the rivals are allowed to steal them: everytime a contestant crosses the red line, a companion has to go next. Win the team that accumulates the highest number of flags in total, gaining points x 3. Clear? Be fast, smart or both..3-2-1 GO!” Anorith, Bagon and Lester started to explore the area. Anorith and Bagon scratched the sand furiously finding 2 flags while Rotom possessed a toy escavator and uprooted the beach crazily, coming over the two. “Beep-beep! Ahahahah, by the way I’m sorry!” Anorith avenged making an hole in a wheel with the claw, the ghost lost the control of the machine and was robbed of all the flags minus one. Anorith searched for more to reach the quote of 9, but Bagon was faster and reached the red line with perfect 9 flags, Ninjask entered in his place and immediately caught Anorith off guard lurking behind his shoulders, stole all the flags he had, dashed over the whole beach “Zoom!Zooom!Zoom!” and in 10 seconds tagged with Swellow. Everyone was astonished. // Vent Confessional // “I bet he flies at the speed of light” said an impressed Bagon “Totally lika a ninja! So envious.” Ninjask polished the schytes at closed eyes “I followed an intense training to reach this level. We.. I learned all the tricks from the best masters of ninja, from Koga to Nagano but never depending on a trainer, I did this street indipendent alone.” Stopped to move “It was a choice.” Swellow did some stretching and buffing before to go. “Urgh,who what happened? It was all too fast…” Anorith looked around still dazed and things went worse when Rotom buried him under a pile of sand “Special Lestivery! A pack of revenge. Mwahahahahah!” “Lex, don’t lose more time, focus on the flags research” incitated Minun waiting to tag. Lester collected 3 flags, however he was able to distract Swellow assuming his Fan Form “**Iiiih! I can’t believe you’re the famous awesome Swellow! Can I take you a photo**? “Actually the right adjective is swellowsome but doesn’t matter, of course I can do this favor: which pose do you prefer I assume, Fanhorita Rotom?” “A shocked face: say cheese. KA-ZAM!” he used Discharge on the bird, capturing all the pennants in his possess. “0-18-9! Since now.” Announced the V-host at the commentary. As it was his turn, Minun chose a specific spot where to search: the sand castle. He had noticed it from the beginning, but oddly none had checked it. Therefore, Plusle wasn’t around this time. “What a relief. I can focus on the challenge in tranquillity.” “+Cuckoo+!” Plusle merged from one of the towers, juggling with the flags. You said, Minun? “Hop-hop-hop. Why don’t we reach the red line doing this number together?” squealed the positive twin, Minun sighed hard, getting distracted. A steel claw merging from the sand picked all the flags left unguarded: finally Anorith could switch with Gorebyss, but she gave up after having found a flag (by pure luck) and delegated Vanillite on Vanillite’s suggestion much for Anorith’s dismay. Swellow brought only 3 flags when crossed the line forcing Bagon to rush, Minun tried his best to make a comeback bringing 9 flags despite the interference of the sister, Vanillite found repair under an umbrella, here he tided himself up and also found an hidden pennant. The efforts of Minun were nullified as Beheeyem got the turn: phlegmatic, he found the first flag and picked it on in 30 seconds…being rammed by Bagon soon after. The tribune of the Leviathans moaned, again Lampent scrolled her look from the book for a gap of few milliseconds. He shrugged returning to search with his light detector hands…Minun facepalmed. “Beheeyem is so slow in everything he does: eating, reading, going to sleep, lifting up an object. If on his planet they’re all like him, this maybe explain why they didn’t invade the Earth yet in a century.” Minun observed in a rare moment of solitude. “Groan, all this non-cerebral activity already tired me to death…” Beheeyem layed in the vent exhausted “I have to do five courses, FIVE. Help me.” Once he had collected 9 pennants Bagon ran back to the starting line but at the edge tripped into Anorith who had just entered for the second time, and the time finished. “11-24-18:this round is won again by the Jigglers! The total scores are now 452 for the Jirachi Jigglers, 273 for the Victini Venturers and 179 for the Laser Latias Leviathans. Third round will change something?” “”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””” During the pause Plusle distributed apricorn juices “Here a little drink of positivity: energy, energy, energy! Minun, cheer with me, we are the L-E-V-I-A-“ Minun interrupted her “Sister, there’s nothing to cheer about in this moment. It’s sour to me to say this, but it’s mostly your fault. Listen, it’s not that I..oh, no, what are you doing?” Plusle perked down “Dressing the pom poms of sadness..snigf..l-e-v-I-a-t-h-a-n-sigh.” Minun felt ashamed “No, don’t do that! I..I..(sob) was joking.” “Hooray!!I knew that my brother would have never refused the stick-to-stick company of his adored sister! *Shock of happiness*” she rubbed her cheek on the brother’s ones and returned to cheern aside the arena. Minun revolved eyes to the sky, Beheeyem floated next to him: “Why so regretful to speak the truth? Seriously, you need to be more direct and have no fear to wound her feelings, I always do this and…” “…and infact we can see all together the results, no thanks. Keep mind your selfish sarcastic business.” “Okay, nevermind. Enjoy having a sister invading your privacy for the rest of your life” Shrugged the alien, sipping the juice. “Note for the invasion: the terrestrials are a very stupid species that restrains its true thoughts continuosly.” Bagon approached shyly to Swellow, the smug bird seemed available now “Hey, why don’t we exploit this free time for a first little lesson of flight?” “Not now, I just got a new idea for the next performance: toss me all the juice you can find. Splash, voilà! With this wet look I’ll entertain all the chick whenever they’ll show me on the wide screen, blink*” Squirtle imitated soon the swallow watering his body with a red apricorn juice, that was really really really spicy! The turtle rushed outside the gallery in search of a shower. Bagon sighed and fisted the air in an angry gesture. He didn’t notice Ninjask behind. “You’ll never learn to fly in this way.” “Eh? I think you’re right, I’m disappointed.” “I know, you formed an alliance with him and Squirtle for this reason.” “Right..how do you know that?” “A ninja is focused 360° on everything surrounding him, always.” “Cool. I’d like to be like you, not only because you fly but also because you’re 100% focused on the aim. Instead I’m wasting my time and I let to be distracted by a Rare Candy.” Bagon stopped “Ninjask, are you still here? Seems no.” Eventually saw the musk on the beginning line of the arena, already ready for the next discipline. “Wow, totally focused on the game always.” “Where do you feel pain?” “Here..here..and here, right on the caudal fin..oh, is life going to abandon me, cough, right?” Sylveon was checking up a drama queen version of Gorebyss: the pink regalecidae was thirsty and scraggy out of her habitat, pieces of skales easily dropped down. Vanillite was panicked and angry at the same time “Back off! I can cure her, ONLY. Miss Gorebyss, don’t die, please, doooon’t: this world can’t afford to lost your beauty, otherwise I’ll destroy it, promise!!!” “I see a light..” “Nooo, stay alive! Here:ice, ice, water, ice, water, ice, water, ice, ice, ice!” “It’s the sun. Would you stop being so tragical?” Anorith scoffled. “YOU HORRIBLE SCRABBLE OF CENOZOIC:SHUT UP. She’s suffering cause of you!” yelled Vanillite storming. Anorith shut the mouth of the icecream and walked close to Gorebyss “This is a normal reaction, you need to habit to the oxygen and –klack!- the game is done. Depends by how do you approach to the whole thing, by the way. If you keep living this as a tragedy, of course this won’t end good…ok?” Gorebyss twitched in unbelieve giving a blank look, Vanillite looked at her shaking the head “No, I can’t take this risk, I don’t have since I’m rich and have all the admirers I wish for to do everything in my place. Therefore, it’s over: I want my bowl back!Or better a new model made of diamonds and lapislazulis this time.” Anorith replied “Pity you can’t have it now, how will you survive to the rest of the day?” leaving both, the spoiled and the butler, speechless, he got prepared to run. Gorebyss had again disappointed with her reaction, however he maybe hit the bullseye. “Athletes, this will be a special relay: you have to run three at times until you feel able to resist, then pass the baton to a member of your team, and then again when this one will be exausted too he’ll pass to another, and then the circle restarts. The winner will be the team who does the highest number of laps in 90 seconds, but be strategic: this is more a endurance than a challenge, so the fastest you go the easiest you need to rest.” Victini explained using the megaphone, then fired on a giant V in the sky “Ready? Via!” As the V-Host flapped the flag, Rotom and Ninjask dashed doing a complete lap in a second, while Anorith implied more to complete it, he was surpassed multiply times by the two speed pokèmons. “Ahahah, I’m faster than a F1 car and a dodge viper VXT meshed up together!” Rotom exclaimed galvanized by the adrenaline, Ninjask stayed silent “Don’t talk for the afraid or your oriental code? By the way, pity I don’t have a Car Form, shame Game Freak! I mean, seriously? I was created to possess any electrodomestic possible and they thought just about a mow, a fan, a oven, a wash machine and a fridge?Speaking of my fridge form…need a drink of Lesterade to run faster, ah!” Ninjask boosted doubling the quirky poltergeist of a lap: Jigglers were again at the lead of a challenge. Lester quilled “Hey..hey! You just exceeded the limit of speed: prepare for a big FINE! Ueo-eo-eo-eo!” // Confessional // Minun groaned “Lester, Drifloon, Porygon 2, Lampent, Beheeyem, my sister and even Castform and Metang aren’t exactly normal: I feel as the odd one out in a bunch of freaks.” Lester boosted to reach Ninjask, halving the outdistance, suddenly Ninjask braked and used Protection, against whom the ghost whammed going dizzy “Tweet, tweet, I should have changed my steering wheel” Minun quickly took his place, Ninjask used Baton Pass to switch with Bagon which found his speed increased x4 “Woah, I can feel the wind on my face and I’m not flying!” Minun strove to keep that pace. Anorith plodded along the 7th lap..Bagon arrived onto him like a bolt losing the control and tripping down miserably, putting on daze the anomalocaris for few seconds, Minun was reached by Plusle that decided to run together him despite not having to “Hop, hop, hop, don’t give up!” “Uff, pant, thank you really, but I need to stay focused and with you around-wooah!” tripped on a rock, twisting a leg “Owch, this is bad. Beheeyem, I need to tag! Hello?” Beheeyem was reading a book, he assumed that his hand was a receiver “Tut-tut-tuuut..this is the secretary: leave a message after the bip however none will care to listen to it, thank. Biiip.” “Not funny, let’s don’t waste our advantage, switch with me!” “Tutututu..” Swellow, just entered, did a whole lap before the time finished: “The end!Let’s see the results: Team VV did 7 laps gaining 70 scores, Team JJ did 21x10 scores, and the Triple L achieved 20 laps. This means that the Speed Trophy goes to the Jirachi Jigglers with 662 points, the 2nd place is stolen by the Latias Leviathans with 369 scores against the meekly 343 of the Victini Venturers (boooh!)” “Yuhuuu!” cheered the winners. Ninjask was given the honor to take the trophy, Victini congratulated “Excellent start! (Pity you’re not my favorites) By the way the olympiads are just started: for the Power Course I call Dunsparce, Seviper, Tropius, Lucario, Oshawott, Squirtle, Drifloon, Metang and….Beheeyem again. Vihihihihih!” “DRIFLOON?!!Oh, you sun of a bae” lamented Castform, heated. Dunsparce protested too, shrilling “W-Why you picked me and not..ehm..a bigger pokèmon like Aury -blushed- A-Aurorus? Sorry for that nickname, really. Oh, of course: if I dare to ask, Victini!” Victini shrugged “I received the order from the Pokèmon Center that visited Aurorus last time that she need to do the least effort possible for a day.That’s why I switched her in the Skill Course. Any other question?” Beheeyem raised an hand “Yes, can I give up now?” Victini outbursted in laughers “NOPE unless you prefer to be sent back on Marth by a Generator V. So?” the alien raised down immediately, gulping, and floated reluctantly in the locker room. Lampent observed the scene in silence. “”””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””””” “Good luck, brother” Bagon fist punched with Squirtle. “Thanks, man, I’ll show some Hot Water Power.” “Welcome back to the Pokèmolympiads! This is the Power Course: three challenges based on pure strength and determination, brawn and verve for the win of a new trophy.” Victini spoke in the middle of the arena. Pointing to a pile of marble plates he introduced the audience to the first challenge: “'Block Mash': how many rocks are you able to smash in 60s? Let’s discover it. When you feel tired pass the turn to the next member competing.” “This is all?” asked Lucario arching a brow. “Indeed, but don’t underestimate this task:it isn’t THAT simple to break those plates at the first touch.” Dunsparce, Squirtle, Drifloon took position in front of the piles. “Go!” Drifloon tapped feebly on the marble, Dunsparce hit the plates causing little cracks with patience, Squirtle pumped his arm and fisted..the void. EPIC FAIL. “Oops! Eheheh, my mistake.” “Oshawott facepalmed. Squirtle blushed, tried again but didn’t break the plate as he expected at the first attempt. “Hot Water Power, uh?” “Ehm..” “Wet the surface and then punch in the middle of the fissures.” suggested Lucario “This should help to don’t waste time, sgrunt.” Squirtle followed the hint and managed to break more plates. “I’m taking the rhythm , yeah, thank for the advice, Luke!” “Don’t thank me and call me Lucario without waste time, clear?” “Trrr..trrrr…trrr..anf..” Dunsparce had broken only 5 plates and was already tired, Tropius gently asked “Want to switch with me?” but the land snake refused: it was time to know his limits. Dunsparce continued to hit vehemently the plates meanwhile the time passed fastly… “Tap, tap, tap…I like the sound this does. I imagine I’m playing the drum!” contemporary Drifloon had still to smash a single block but with those stringy arms she would have implied a year, Metang switched with her to spare useful time: a single Meteor Punch crashed almost 5 blocks. In 10 seconds Metang chopped 50 plates taking the lead, seeing this Tropius substituted to his friend excusing for the lack of trust, Lucario did the same yet didn’t excuse at all with Squirtle. These swaps balanced the situation in favor of the Jirachi Jigglers: while Tropius could destroy with a stomp 10 blocks at all but lacked of focusness, Lucario was a perfect combination of power and precision, he knew where to hit and was faster, however Metang was an even more threatening combination. He had the strentgh, the precision and in addition, the mastermind. After 30 seconds, half of the time available, the three teams had destroyed respectively 70, 110 and 90 plates. Tropius and Metang had both passed the turn, Lucario hadn’t yet. Sweat and tired, he was continuing to chop , kick and punch with no rest. “Lucario, man, aren’t you tired at this point? It’s time to take a breath, dude, switch with Oshawott.” “Mind your business.” The dog snorted in reply, punching harder, the vein of the front pulsed for the effort: it was evident he was exhausted. “What a stubborn stump head…” commented Oshawott pretty annoyed. Seviper revealed to be stronger than expected, pairing soon with him, they were now back to back, Beheeyem, instead…his first fist barely crippled the plates but everyone heard clearly the crack of the bones, and the scream that followed consequentially. Finally Metang had elaborated a full strategy, that was the moment to act. He sent a subliminal message to Dunsparce making him to suggest a trick to Seviper: use her acid spit to meltdown many rocks at time. “Sssneaky sssuggestion, I’m impressed. You’re learning ssslowly the three s.” Suspecting anything, she applied the trick, being discovered by Oshawott “Grrr, she’s cheating!” who started an argument with the snake, distracting the athletes, Lucario growled “That’s why I hate the company: SHUT UP I NEED TO FOCUS.” Seviper enraged the same “Ssshut up you both losssers, there are no rules against thisss!” Tropius and Squirtle strove to hold them. Metang then used his psychic waves to change the position of the three piles, switching the one of the Venturers, covered in the acid of the viper with the Leviathans’s and the pile of the Jigglers went to Beheeyem. This was another plan on the neck of the line, as he explained privately: “There’s a double probability: or they don’t get aware of the switch and Victini counts the blocks mashed in our favor, or they discover everything and think logically that Beheeyem cheated in this turn. 50% of success, 50% of insuccess, 100% result at my advantage.” “Only 10 seconds left!” Lucario cared back to the challenge “Sgrunt, I stop just because I don’t want to waste more time. BRAM! ARGH!” the acid burned his paw as he punched the poisoned plate “Gnn, who cares? I can continue with the other arm…back off!” he pushed Oshawott aside, she restrained her rage for a bit but eventually reacted punching back but Squirtle blocked the hit with his body going knock out. Oshawott accumulated more rage inside, she flung herself with all her fury versus Lucario but tripped missing him and hit the pile of blocks reducing it in powders. Chimecho rang the bell to calm her at all. “3-2-1…stop!” Victini concluded the challenge “I see that the Victini Venturers destroyed an amount of 120 blocks, the Jirachi Jigglers 110 and the Laser Latias Leviathans obtained 151. Surprising! Despite having Drifloon and Beheeyem ( aka the balloon and the useless) they win this first round! How was this possible?” “I’m wondering the same..” reflected Bagon “With the two savages arguing I’m not surprised” Piplup said loudly so everyone could hear, of course Oshawott didn’t like the accuse. “Shut the beak, Lucario started this, OKAY?” Piplup hopped down the tribune puffing in offense “Dont dare to say me that, ott. Unlike you, I wouldn’t have reacted in such a beasty way, and so I wouldn’t have lost!” “I started nothing. I just wanted to stay alone while..hss..I was doing the challenge, but these two kids bothered me continuously!” “Bother? It’s how you mean an advice to be, really man? I got a punch in place of ya.” Squirtle joined to the debate, supported morally by Bagon. “It was your decision, I don’t have any role about.” Swalot yawned bored. Suddenly Piplup slapped Oshawott in a act of disdain: this was the last drop. A mad Oshawott got on the penguin starter beating up her, started a pitched catfight. “''I feel g-guilty for what happened..sigh''” Dunsparce watched at the fight sadly “''I ssstarted all of this, sorry, Seviper, my suggestion was awful and caused this disaster. I don’t know how I came up with it.” The black viper twined next to him smiling “It was ssssplendid. You shouldn’t feel guilty but proud: this ssspat would have never existed if wasn’t for you. Look how much poison is spreading around, causing hate and discordance. SSSSublime work.” Dunsparce shivered “S-S-Sublime mischievousness, you mean, right? See how many pokèmon I damaged with a single move! I utterly feel like a…worm.” Seviper patted his back with the tail “Feel like a snake. This is what our species is made for, ''making them sssssuffer in payback of what they did with us.” Chimecho was forced to bring back the harmony again. “Stop the spat. Shall recognize your respective flaws and accept them, don’t let a bad event to spoil your souls. Chiiiiime-Chiiiiime ))))” the female starters made up, Piplup with her feathers all messed up limited to glower at Oshawott, Oshawott gave back the glare despite having a ring around one’s eye that matched ironically with the left one of Squirtle, Lucario walked to a corner to stay alone. Swalot yawned again just for boredom and with the others non competing returned at the tribune. All that argument shortened the break and the athletes couldn’t distress a minute that Victini announced the next challenge, called Circle Push. The arena was changed: there was a big square in the middle, probably the ring, with each angle of a different color, psychedelic panels surrounded the perimeter and giant light bulbs illuminated the surface. Squirtle thought to be at a sort of disco “I like to move it move it!” but Victini cleared out that it wasn’t, giggling. “This is not a discotheque but you need sure to move to resist here. At the first turn a wide circle of light will appear in the middle, at the second the circles will be two but littler, at the third there will be three of random sizes, and the game continues until there’s only one team left. Infact, the aim of the game is to get inside the circumference of the circles before the countdown finishes: the shrunkest is the circle the more are the points, being in no circle you’re out. It’s allowed if not obliged to push the opponents in the open space away from the lights. Got it? Start!” As the first circle appeared everyone got in the middle: it was enough big to contain them all, however the crowd was already a problem, especially for Dunsparce that got accidentally stomped by Tropius and Oshawott choked between Lucario and Squirtle. She got suddenly the first push “Hey! Who is the ASPIRANT SUICIDER?” another stronger push made her to faceplant outside the circle “Grrr…last warning. Nope, I’m already angry. Lucario! It was you?” Lucario sgrunted “No.” He then got pushed at his turn, pushing Oshawott just returned in the circle. She growled and rammed on him making Squirtle to fall over the limit, but he returned in time. With the countdown almost finishing, Seviper blew on Drifloon making her to flutter away…and get eliminated. Second round started and two littler circles appeared at the sides of the square: the group spliced in halves that rushed to them frenetically. In the left circle Tropius occupied the whole space available, however Squirtle managed to climb on the back of the dinosaur to stay, imitated (goofily) by Oshawott, Beheeyem had to resign at the idea to change circle, moving through the square along with Dunsparce that had stayed in the middle fainted for a bit: both failed to reach a circle by the end of the round. Metang was alone now. At the third round three circles of very different dimensions lighted on: the biggest gave the less point, so none rushed to it, the littlest gave lot of points but was far in a corner and was barely wide to host a pokèmon. Tropius with still on his neck the two starters chose the middle sized that appeared next to the previous, Metang eventualy decided to don’t risk and picked the big one, ambitiously both Seviper and Lucario aimed to the shrunk circumference. “I’m first.” Said the dog firmly, folding arms to mark that was HIS OWN circle. “I’m better.” Seviper coiled around her body wrapping Lucario in the spires, choking his breath, too. In this way she could stay inside the circle, and also weaken the resistance of the grumpy fighter. “Urgh, none dare to invade a personal space of mine.” Seviper laughed at the menace, tightening the clench. Her swag disappeared feeling the grip loosening near the end of the round, infact, Lucario, fed up, embodied the steel muscles to the point he broke the chaining and tossed the viper out of the ring in rage! Squirtle clapped at the impressive performance, in this way forgot he was hanging on the tall neck of Tropius, fell down and was eliminated the same as the serpent girl. At the fourth round the circles shrank more and returned to be two. Conscious to be too big to stay inside a littler circle, Tropius walked to the other, the most safe, the same Metang was still in. Lucario and Oshawott were forced to share the same circle, despite the cohabitation was very unattainable: the egoistic and territorial spirit of him clashed with the short patience and easy fury of her. “Go away, this is my space.” “Go away, before I Scallop Blade your butts.” “Grrr..” “Rrrr..” Both pushed each other but none wanted to yield, as the countdown started again, Metang skidded in their direction and used his weight to push them out of the circle. “2 eliminated, third place to the Jigglers!” “Osha-what-the-scallop?!!” exclaimed the ott caught off-guard. Lucario kicked the base of the arena in frustration “I just got tricked like a puppy.” They both glared at each other, Piplup glared at them, too. Metang called for a little break, that was conceived by the host to increase the spannung in the audience. There was no way he could have managed to push Tropius out, so he spoke with Beheeyem some minutes.. Pause finished. Metang vs Tropius could begin: many circles appeared of red, green and yellow color. Tropius got confused by the wide choice, ignored Metang and eventually picked the biggest one. Victini scoffed since it looked like this round would have not ended the challenge. Actually the lights went off one second before the countdown was complete, leaving Tropius without a circle. Metang was declared the winner. // Vent // Beheeyem revealed the trick used: “He ordered me to use the rays of light coming out my hands to disorientate Mr. Tropical Skyscraper. Don’t tell me you didn’t understand by yourself, guessed?” “The third and last challenge of this course is Goal Roll!” Victini pressed a button and the stadium turned to be a trapezoidal grass field with three nets at the orange, yellow and red corners, the 9 athletes walked in and the audience crazed in cheers and screams “In this game you have to kick the balls in the nets of your opponents to gain points: each small ball is 1 point, each big ball is 2 point, the golden one that will appear at a certain point and that is the heaviest to push gives 5 points.” “So is basically like soccerball? Yeah, dude! Finally a challenge I can shine in: I’m a dragon in this sport. Watch this!” Squirtle grabbed the ball and attempted to do a dribbling with the head and the kneels, but didn’t do much. “Ok, maybe just a turtle, but still, not bad, uh?” “Not bad, pathetic.” commented Lucario with his hoarse voice. Victini cleared his throat to continue “Anyway, wins the team that has the highest scores- “You don’t say? I think it would have been the one with the lowest scores, my wrong prediction.” “Shut up, Beheeyem, or I’ll force you to be the goalkeeper..actually..this is a great idea. Beheeyem is the goalkeeper for the L-e-v-i-a-t-h-a-n-s !” Plusle frowned “This is not the way to say that, it’s louder:L-E-V-I-“ Minun shut her mouth, sighing. “'Is it possible that he still after all the punishments doesn’t learn to zip his mouth when he should?'” Victini sneered “Instead the others are free to have or no a keeper , but eventually having someone in front of your net is useful because if you get a goal against you lose a point! You do. Game on, the ball is in the middle, kick-off. Fiii!” All the pokèmon rushed to the central zone of the camp, pushing the ball one versus the other corner. Tropius’s mole was useful this time, as he could push the ball hard enough to pass through the crowd as a bullet and goaled in the net of the Leviathans. “1 point for the Venturers! Let’s go.” Victini V-signed on the giant screen. A new ball was put in the middle. Tropius hit the hardest again, but this time the ball bounced on the pole and rolled near the feets of Lucario “What I have to do with this stuff exactly?” Squirtle replied “Ahem..kick it. Don’t you know football?” “No, I don’t follow it. Problems if I don’t? Sgrunt.” “Just kick that DAMN BALL!” shouted Oshawott. Lucario was soon surrounded by the foes, but he eventually gave a powerful kick that reached the opposite sided net, annhilating the previous score of Tropius. “Wow.” Squirtle took off his shades in sign of respect, Oshawott scoffed in satisfaction, everyone else astonished. Lucario smirked being unseen and immediately after returned frowny. However his mood was pumped, now. He stepped to the middle and dribbled Tropius, Seviper and Dunsparce aiming again to their net. Goal. “Yeah, go, Luke!” At the next round the scene was repeated, however the Venturers had placed Tropius as goalkeeper: he covered the whole net as an unshreddable wall. Squirtle and Oshawott ran to the other door, guarded only by Beheeyem, “guarded” is also an euphemism, and claimed for the passage “Dude, I’m free, give me the assist!” “Pass the ball here, you can’t do anything in that position.” Lucario didn’t listen to them, that was HIS ball afterall, and HE ONLY could decide of what to do, if take or kick it, his selfish attitude made him to follow HIS OWN thought and he kicked in the angle, hitting the pole but the ball bounced back in his legs: a second occasion was here given. “Hey, THIS TIME, launch the ball to me or to Squirtle, get it?” Oshawott stomped the ground “Gnnn..he doesn’t even care for us, what a chump! He gets on my nerves, he gets on my neeeerves..##” Squirtle tried again to get the attention of Lucario, unsuccessfully, because he kicked again on Tropius who tossed the ball to Seviper, who dribbled aggressively into the net of the Leviathans. “'Egoist, stubborn, misanthrope.” Said Oshawott in the vent.' “''Lucario, stop be so selfish and renegade towards the others…''” Chimecho prayed “I’m trying to send him a message of peace and trust, but he shut the doors of his soul.” Lucario got frustrated for this mistake and gritted his teeth do not waiting a minute to go again at the attack, but he was blocked by Tropius and Metang with whom he struggled for some seconds, ignoring Squirtle and Oshawott, in the meanwhile Seviper talked to Dunsparce “Lisssten, we need to ssstop Lucario once for all, I got a little idea. Drill a dig in the grass in front of our net, without doing any question.” “T-This isn’t a risk? Someone could trip in the hole and fall down.” The snake hushed him “What I said you? Don’t shiver, shut and do your work: act like a snake.” Dunsparce obeyed with a little regret. Lucario kept fighting for the ball all alone until he draft aside and surpassed the opponents, ran to the goal net with bold and prepared his kick but he put a feet right inside the hole created by Dunsparce: the sprinkle sprained causing his fall on the heavy land, he let out a terrible howl as the pain arrived. The impact had broken an ankle and crippled the knee. “Ouch, this was tough.” Squirtle reached Lucario to check about his conditions “Grrr..leave me alone! I don’t need the help of anyone. I can continue.” Seviper snickered and crept away with the ball as Lucario stood up, limping, and fell again on his knees, growling. He was carried out in a strecher “No, not again.” “Poor man, this sure burns.” “He deserves this to be fair” commented Oshawott. Suddenly they were startled by the attack of Seviper that made goal in the Jigglers net “LOSSSERS!” The play progressed under the domination of the Victini Venturers with Tropius and Seviper tackling down in easy the rest of the opponents, the frustration increased more and more inside Oshawott and Squirtle, on the other hand the Leviathans seemed resigned. “It’s my impression or our temmates are pretty inactive?” asked Minun with concern, Porygon 2 replied “More than inactive, but even Metang can’t do much this time. Drifloon and Beheeyem are useless. Drifloon’s chances are inexistent since she doesn’t have legs neither a inch of power to push the ball due to her light weight of gas. She should be a ball by herself.” “A-ah! This make me have a quirky idea to solve the problem.” Rotom bursted into, doing an epic pose. “End of first time!It’s Venturers’s domination. ” Victini announced at the megaphone: the giant tab showed 7-0-0. “Five minutes of break, Beheeyem excluded: he’ll do some warm up, ahahah.” Beheeyem gasped “There’s no limit to the torture?? Pant..seriously, your revenge is going too far. Didn’t I suffer enough? Anf, puff, whatever.” Lampent looked at Beheeyem with an odd expression, then cared back for the lecture. “I advised him too many times” Minun shrugged sitting next to her. “So, Lester, tell the idea you had..” The Jirachi Jigglers were roundabout Lucario, that didn’t want to go to the pokèmon center despite the injures “Buddy, you should check yourself at the hospital. Trust me: injures in the world of football are terrible.” “No. Sgrunt.” “Stubborn! It’s due to your egoism if we’re in this situation, also lost all the scores.” Oshawott ranted pointing at the screen. “C’mon, Oshawott, this is not so important now, we can still try to win! I’m an expert.” Squirtle pumped up but the ott walked away to distress the anger. Bagon patted his back “Better to let her alone for now. By the way, we need at least to aid Lucario: wash the wounds with your water jet. Then Chimecho..” “BACK OFF! I said and say for the last time I need none.” Lucario jumped off the stretcher uncare of the pain “I can continue. Oshk..not again, no more give up. Want to leave me alone!” striving, he limped and crawled to a corner, out of the crowd. Piplup got everyone’s attention “Ignore the neanderthalian, I asked Victini if he can be subsituted and he agreed: Bagon enters in the second time.” Squirtle and Bagon high fived each others. Piplup pumped the chest and lifted her beak up to the sky with a snooty attitude “See? I’m a natural born leader, not like Vivillon.” “I know you don’t want really to stay alone” Chimecho appeared in the foreshadow of the corner, where Lucario was laying his hurt legs “But the pride forbids you from admitting this.” “What are you doing here? I think I was cathegorical saying that I WANT TO STAY ALONE. What didn’t you understand of it?” “Let me at least to stop your pain…” he snorted when Chimecho touched the wound, as her smooth velvet almost insubstantial touch stroked his rough skin, he suffered at first then felt a peaceful sensation yet stayed grumpy “Fine, grunt. Just because you already started, heal me at this point.” Chimecho couldn’t heal him at all, however the pain had stopped, Lucario was forced to thank her for this. With some difficult… “F—f---T-Thank you.” Chimecho sniggered seeing the odd grimace he assumed “Umpf, not habit to say this, I rarely say that, it’s just because you did a good job with my leg. Enjoy your luck.” He walked away frowning, but his knees refused to work properly, he was forced to sit back. “You can’t move much, still. I cured you with my psychokinesis but your body needs rest, be careful and relax.” “Urgh, I have to return. I can’t..GRRR!..” the fighting dog gave a treacherous punch to the wall “''I can’t surrender again in my life…''” Chimecho saw a tear dropping down nearby him and approached “What happened in the past, is it the reason why you’re acting in this way? If you want to talk, I’m here, Lucario. You can also talk simply with the aura. Just undisclose it.” A sinister spark lightened in the pupils of Lucario “It happened NOTHING. My life was always the one of the lonewolf, I live fishing raw food and cultivating my space all alone. I don’t need a friend or a girl to be fine as I don’t need to be confidential with a wind bell monk full of charity!!!” “Understood.” Chimecho fluttered away from him “''Lucario, stop being so repulsive towards the people. I’m alone, too. Unlike you, I couldn’t do a choice. Mind yours.” “Wait, I…''don’t want to tell it now. Maybe one day.” Lucario folded arms with a sad look when she left. “Kay, Drifloon, stay firm…scrib, scrib.” “Ahahahah! *Tickles*” “..done, ah! It wasn’t easy to use the mark and the corrector on a squishy surface like this, but I managed to do the impossible. Ta-dah! Isn’t she a masterpiece?” Lester showed proudly the new Drifloon: white and dotted in pentagonal black spots, she resembled a football ball.“ Drifloon looked in the mirror “Mah…I don’t know what to say, this style is a little..odd to me.” “The important is that it works: you striking remind a soccer ball.” Minun observed cautiously “But did you get what’s your mission? It’s very important that you know…Lester, explain again, it’s better.” Lester wore on a pair of glasses “Sure, my quirky friend! The idea is that Drifloon misfits to be a secondary ball introduced in the game: in this way thanks to her light weight whenever an opponent will try to kick her , she’ll move just of few centimetres, floating aimlessly in mid-air, on the contrary when Metang will kick her, Drifloon will move in a way to go always in the net” spinned juggling the lenses “and..GOAL!!!” “Yeah, we’ll win!” Plusle and Minun did a cheerleading antic to celebrate together Sun Castform, Porygon 2 and the leader. “End of the break! Athletes, return in the field. Fiiii!” Second time began. Bagon kicked off first, anticipating the tail of Seviper, passed the ball to Squirtle that did an headbutt passage to Oshawott, the ott was stopped by Tropius who launched for Dunsparce, but Metang received it and kicked back powerfully versus the net of the Victini Venturers, the hit bounced on Oshawott, Tropius retailed hitting Squirtle and another bounce made Metang in the perfect position to kick back again. There was a little stall in the middle of the field with Tropius and Metang hit back to back astounding the other pokèmon, Oshawott and Squirtle wobbled in confusion, Dunsparce was even kicked in place of the ball, Bagon took courage and rammed in that crowd. Beheeyem yawned in boredom “Running behind a little ball and kicking it inside the net. This is what they call entertaiiiiiiinnn!” but he eventually made a save, when Tropius shot in the goal, with his body: the ball bounced right on his crotch. “Nmkdxx!” “Vihihih! Nice save from Beheeyem! I’d like to watch it at the moviola.” “I have an implanted microchip that register everything I see, maybe I can provide for a video.” Porygon 2 said meanwhile Rotom flapped the pages of a manual of instruction “As I remember how to use it.” Bagon recuperated the ball and crossed in the penalty zone of the Venturers, here Squirtle still confused shot it with the head in the empty goal “Goooal!” Bagon celebrated bro-fisting with his friend “Yes, this is what I call cool teamwork. Erm..however I did it..@” After the next kick-off Oshawott led the action but she faceplanted tripping in the same hole that injured Lucario “Grrr…rrr..IF I FIND THE DIGGER OF THIS.” Dunsparce felt the chills all over the body. Tropius did an easy safe and shot to Seviper but Bagon was faster and the Jigglers returned to the attack. “Goal!” the tab showed 5-2-0. Seviper seethed in rage, then noticed the second ball abandoned near the goal of the LLL, hissed seeing that no pokèmon was reguarding “Easssy” and hit. Her smile faded when the ball blocked in mid-air floating and swinging, she tried again pushing it of a footstep on the white line, as she tried a third time, Beheeyem saved and it flew oddly in the direction of Metang, who shot against their goalkeeper. Drifloon in that undercover draft perfectly in an angle that Tropius didn’t cover: goal. Oshawott exploited the distraction and goaled, too, using the regular ball. Seviper bit her tounge for the rage, and overhwelmingly kicked off sweeping all the opponents on her way “Ssstay apart, losssers, I’m coming for you” she shoot violently in the penalty zone of the Leviathans but the hit took a quirky trajectory in front of her eyes “Impossssible!!!” Contemporary Tropius longed the neck to do a miracolous save but the ball bounced back to the attacker and this time he didn’t miss the goal. The minutes passed and the tactic of the Drifloon-ball gave lot of scores to the team of Lester, enough to pair with the opponents, until Dunsparce got the first occasion to kick: his needle perforated the plastic that deflated. “O-Ops, I’m sorry. S-S-So much!” Seviper and the others examinated the ball, but Metang did another goal to deflect their attention while Mow Rotom carried her away simulating to be the gardener. Also, Victini announced the arrive of the giant ball, harder to push around. Dunsparce was ran over like from an avalanche and he rolled in his same net with the ball, Tropius shot next gaining back the three points lost, Oshawott, Squirtle and Bagon all together pushed to the net of Beheeyem, crushing the goalkeeper alien. Near the end of the match the Golden Ball appeared in all its splendor. “Here’s the occasion for the Golden Goal: 5 points + can unlock any result! It’s 3-4-4 for now. Who’ll win?” “Obviousssly we…” “In your dream, snake gal!” The pokèmon were tired, all them. Squirtle drought the sweat, Oshawott rubbed some dirt off the front, Seviper stretched getting ready. Tropius and Seviper pushed the heavy shining ball first, but they were blocked with the combined effort of the Jigglers and Metang, in the pitched battle that followed next the fairplay was binned: Seviper trapped the starters in her spires but they reacted biting her tail, Metang hit Bagon with Meteor Punch, Tropius stomped Dunsparce by accident, but eventually he bested everyone and got the control of the ball, running like a tank to the opponent net. “Oh, no, he’s going versus ours!” shouted Minun in alarm, Sun Castform spat the chewing gum “Not so fast, there’s still Drifloon that can block him. I just fixed her!” Fan Rotom blew Drifloon from the tribune, at that height she remained attached to the head of Tropius “Hi, my name is Drifloon! Who are you? I think this is the first time we meet..already said my name is Drifloon, right?” “Urgh, what? I can’t see anything.” Tropius had to stop so Metang stole him the ball, but Bagon ran like a ram against him and pushed the ball in the direction of the Venturers before Metang could, Seviper blocked his way preparing her poison tail “Not so fa-aaaaaaaaarrrgh!” but her tail was bitten again by Oshawott and Squirtle, and then stomped unawarely by the blindsighted Tropius “Ops, who I stomped this time?” Bagon progressed to the penalty area. Here Dunsparce was left alone as goalkeeper “S-Seviper? T-Tropius? P-Please, help me here!” the land snake shivered seeing the giant golden ball coming to him, he coiled in himself and closed the eyes for the fear. “rattle..rattle..?” As he opened them again, he saw Bagon tripping in the infamous hole, losing the control and biting the dust literally in consequence. Twitch-twitched in astonishment. “Wooh, so close! Only 51 seconds left.” Announced Victini to the eagered and nerve raked arena. Oshawott and Squirtle dashed to the ball the fast they could but the Sun Castform shone her rays against them, dazzling Oshawott that whacked on the pole “Bonk! THIS IS UNFAI---AHI..IR.” “Hsk, since when a bombshell isn’t allowed to have a lil’ of sunbath wearing her favorite ‘kinis? Oh, yah, you’re envious because your skin is white as a snowman uh uh!” “NO.” Squirtle continued “Try again, I have my sunglasses on. Blink* Hot Water for the golden gooooal!” he kicked but being lonely the ball didn’t even move, he started to push it “Anf..puff..nevemmind.I’m still pumped! Ouk!” Metang got over him with a powerful Zen Butt, and skipped to avoid the desperate assault of Bagon that eventually pushed the ball on the cross white line. “11 seconds left, this is vibrant!” “No way.” Dunsparce dove to save and pushed away the ball, but there was none to pick it. Suddenly a figure sauntered in running to the golden ball… “Not again!!!I don’t give up this time, roar!” …and gave an overwhelming kick that shot like a meteor through Metang, Bagon, Seviper, Squirtle and Dunsparce in the goal. The shape of Lucario merged in the dust, he fell on the knees feeling again the pain but he was happy “L-Lucario?!” “Wow, this changes again my opinion on him.” “WHAT THE SHELL?!!” Chimecho and the others rushed towards him “Are you fine with that leg?” “Grunt, I hope I redeemed myself with this sucidal..aaak..action.” “Time finished! This third challenge ends 0-9-4 for the Jirachi Jigglers!” Victini spoke loudly “Let’s count the total scores of the course: 133 Victini Venturers, 130 Jirachi Jigglers, 172 Laser Leviathans was the result after the first two challenges, now…'133 Victini Venturers, 220 Jirachi Jigglers and 212 Latias Leviathans. (groan) Jigglers are first again! Venturers are last. Again.'” The v-host frowned meanwhile the JJ cheered. “By the way it’s early to celebrate, there are still 3 courses to achieve! Are you happy, Beheeyem?” “Want me to reply in your or mine language, Victi'm'''i?” The camera skipped various scenes of the next two courses focusing on the most iconical. From '''Skill Course': Beheeyem hit in the balls with a giant snowball, Lampent melting down her snow fort, Wash Rotom using hydropump with ice cubes to hit the foes, Vanillite dripping water while carrying the flag on the beach under the heat light of Sun Castform, Beheeyem picked up by Piplup with a flag, Beheeyem trapped in an umbrella, Beheeyem ran over by a giant golden ball… From Jump Course: Beheeyem sent flying in the sky bouncing through many light bulbs on a trampoline, Oshawott and Bagon knocking head against head while jumping- aka this hurts much, Swellow boasting before to reach the finish line again in the Slalom Course, ending with another failure impressed on the photo-finish, Sun Castform catching a frisbee disc between her boobs, Beheeyem getting hit by the disc and falling off the platform right in the sea, being almost swallowed by a Sharpedo, too… “Here we are with the last course: Stamina! The theme is the endurance, nothing better to end this edition of Pokèathlon. Resuming,the Jirachi Jigglers won the first two trophies, the Victini Venturers triumphed in the Skill Course and the Laser Latias Leviathans have just received the Jump Badge. And I quote that the following pokèmon are going to participate: Anorith, Dunsparce, Tropius, Bagon, Oshawott, Swalot, Porygon 2, Rotom and as totally “unexpected” (I’m sarcastic)…” Victini snickered shifting to Beheeyem. “GLOM. No, not another challenge..not another challenge!” he begged for mercy, trembling. “'B-E-H-E-E-Y-E-'“ “E-nough. Stop, father.” Lampent interrupted the announce, floating in front of the host “Lampent, darling,what’s up?” “Nothing. Ah, no, guess..I want you to stop torture this poor guy.” She shrugged sarcastically “It’s the whole day he face the worst accidents cause of your revenge, you forced him to take part in every single challenge, that means, if math isn’t an opinion..puff.. he did a complete Olympiads of 12, neither with your whole energy you won all the 5 badges in a single day, or I’m wrong?” Victini nodded reluctantly. “Right…but since you care for someone other than yourself, LAMPENT? I swear this is the first time I see you doing such a thing.” “…………….” Lampent didn’t reply, shrugged, and silently sat back in the tribune to read her gothic book in quiet. // Vent Confessional // Victini blink blinked, scratching his head “Lampent..my daughter Lampent..just showed to care for someone else? And in addition it’s BEHEEYEM?! Maybe she’s finally growing up and..Beheeyem..OH NO. Not the E.T. Megaphone Home.” Beheeyem wasn’t certainly less astounded “I’m learning many different emotions since I started this enjoyable experience as the pain, the fear, the exhaustion , but I don’t know how to classify what I feel at the moment.” “Alright, I still subscribed Beheeyem to the whole Pokèathlon, so I can’t change. Let’s return to the arena!” two Machamps dressed as M.I.B. blocked the way “Not now, sir.” “Eh? What’s going on? Let me and the guys go back! There’s a Stamina Course that I have to host, they have to compete in.” “No, sir, you havn’t.” The Machamp on the left checked a papercut, Victini, annoyed, snatched it from the muscular hands of the bodyguard “I’m Victini, you know? I signed up for the whole Pokèathlon here: Speed, Power, Skill, Jump and…O.O.. Stamina? Where’s the sign for the Stamina Course?” Machamp snatched the paper back “See? There are other contestants and hosts that signed for the Stamina Course, see you.” “What? Put me down! I’m a legend, a winner, here!” he was kicked outside the doors of the building, followed by the contestants. “So?” asked Bagon “What’s the deal now?” Victini flared in fury “I gave to Jirachi the job to sign up, I remember this clearly. Gnnn..JIIIIIIIIIII!” Jirachi warped in front of him carrying a pillow on the head “Yaaaawn. Yes, Vi? Did you call me or I had a dream?” Victini splaffed the paper on his face “Can you explain me what’s the meaning of this? Why only 4 courses are signed on?” the J-host shrugged “Doooh. Simply a mistake…I dare you to write with shut eyes. Simple. I was able to tick on only four on five squares for the courses. Simple to understand,no? AYAWN*” Beheeyem laughed “Good reasons, but still not enough simple to understand for..AHEM!” but stopped with a cough just in time, because Minun gave him an elbow knock. Victini palmed his face trying to keep calm. “Okay, go back to sleep, Jirachi, I understood. Well, since I can’t organize the last challenge, the Jirachi Jigglers are the official winners of the episode! About the losers…I’ll count the total scores gained in the 4 courses: the Victini Venturers collected 343+ 133+ 300+ 150 scores at all, their opponents 369+ 212+ 150+ 200.” “Bip, my team so wins over with a difference of 5 points.” “Porygon 2, you ruined the suspence…I confirm, with 931 vs 926 the Laser Latias Leviathans are safe.” “A-ah! This moment deserves an EPIC POSE.” Plusle jolted doing a wheel dressing on together Minun the Latias costumes “L-A-S-E-R L-A-T-I-A-S L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N-S. Ooooooh... Laser! Latias! Leviathans!” Victini wrinkled the eyebrows “Venturers, I’ll wait for your nomination at the Tail of Losers. For the second time.” // Vent // Anorith entered first, but Dunsparce and Seviper could be seen in the air conduct “Of course my vote is for Vanillite. He’s the main reason why Gorebyss is so spoiled and harmless.” Dunsparce and Seviper crawled to stamp the pass-ports “In thisss way I’ll become the leader of the team for sssure, hihihihisss!” A panicked Vanillite spoke later “Argh! My princess is still offended with me, she refused to be served the dinner, all my strifes were vanified miserably. This is all fault of the fossil scorpion!” the ice pokèmon nervously tightened his bow to gain back the self-control and dignity, stiffing “My vote is then: Anorith.” “I vote Gorebyss. Out of the bowl she can’t survive, and the risk that her tank breaks again is huge, so it’s better for her health if she goes. Also glass splinters are very dangerous for pokèmon that crawl on the floor like my little Dunspy.” Sylveon stamped her vote gracefully but with a determined look. “I vote Gorebyss, because her contribute to the challenge doesn’t go further than swim and be taken photos so far.” Tropius introduced his neck in the flit and remained blocked “Acc..” 'Tails of Losers' “Votes are casted. I think you already know how the ceremony works, if I call your name you get the Macarone of Safety, the three pokèmon left get the mysterious pokè balls and whoever of them has the Voltorb he/she will be swept away as the straps of his/her seat unlock.” Victini started to distribute the immunities “Aurorus, Dunsparce, Sylveon, Seviper…wait, where’s Tropius, and the others?” “He remained stuck in the vent, the others are trying to help him” answered Seviper with a sneer. The scene switched on Tropius being pulled by the teammates… “No, not in this way, guys, you risk to break his neck pulling so hard!” shouted Sylveon meanwhile Aurorus pulled and Dunsparce from the vent pushed the hardest they could. Aurorus had accidentally congelated half the body of Tropius with her freezing touch. “Keep push, don’t worry if I feel pain, I can resist.” Back on Victini “Anyway, he’s safe, too and Lunatone is the last pokèmon that receives the macarone. This leaves the treacherous triangle in charge: voilà!” he juggled with the balls and tossed them with a spin. Anorith and Vanillite stabbed each other with the eyes, Gorebyss was in the middle. The host started to count. “3.. “2.. “1..KABOOM!” Vanillite twitched when he found out to be smoked and electrocuted “No, I must stay, Gorebyss needs me, she’s my princess and I’m her butler, servant, lover! Cough,the votes were rigged by Anorith: SHE’S NOT ALLOWED TO STAY WITHOUT MY COMPANY. Who will serve her the skales of food every morning, noon, dinner? Who wil change her the water everyday with pure fresh mountain H2O?W- Who will check carefully that the color of her skin is vivid pink every second???” Gorebyss did a worried face, bubbling. “Actually” Victini interrupted “You were voted by 4 pokèmon, 3 are the alliance where Anorith is, the remaining vote was given by Gorebyss.” “What?” “Klack. See? She doesn’t need you” Anorith cut the straps of the seat of Vanillite, that was immediately blown away. “Gorebyyyyyyyyys I love you and I’ll be comebaaaaack! SWOOOSH>>>>” Gorebyss gave a symbolic kiss to salute the ice cream, Anorith sighed in relief, Seviper stood up in excitement “Sssince we lost again the leader, you should nominate a new one, Victini.” Victini agreed. “Wow, it’s the third leader to leave and I ran out of people starting with my fa-V-ourite letter…then I’ll pick who has at least a fabolous V in the middle of the name: Sylveon!” the smirk upon Seviper’s face faded. “SSSSSSSYLVEON??? SSSSERIOUSLY!?! HIIIISSS..HHHSS..HIIIIIIIIIIS!!!!” she spat poison seething with rage. Victini dodged for luck the acid bomb attack “Phew. The episode ends here, goodnight to everyone! Can someone calm down Seviper, please?” 'EPILOGUE' A well known family was exiting from the Pokèathlon Dome for a snack. “I want a blue apricorn juice, mommy” said Togepi, the son. Being granted immediately “Suuurp..suuurp..mmmh, thanks, momy!” Togekiss smiled revolving to the daughter “Do you want one, too, Magby?” “No, I want an ice cream.” “Dear, it’s winter…I don’t think it’s possible to find one.” “UEEEEH, BAD MOMMA DOESN’T LIKE ME!” Magmar the father and Togepi the brother rolled eyes, Togekiss excused “Noo, I swear I care for you, I’ll use Wish to- Vanillite fell from the sky in her wings “!” the mother quickly offered it to the spoiled Magby “And your wish is granted! *See that your mom love you*? <3 “ “Thanks mamy! Slurp..slap..bleah, but this is vanilla! I hate it.” she tossed away the cone. “Splatch!” Category:Blog posts